Dahlia
"Everyone has a right to freedom." Dahlia is a swashbuckling Siren space pirate who left her people after they came under the control of the Benefactors. Planning to gain support so she could return and free them, she acquired the Sunflower, a cheap Zeonian spacecraft, and an ally in the form of posh robot Reginald. After coming back to find that Thorn had already liberated them, she decided to go back to space and help the defenseless whenever possible. She’s the second member of Brandon’s 2018 character lineup. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Appearance Dahlia is a good looking short, curvy woman in her early 20s. She has long platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She also has a faint scar on her cheek and two small silver ear piercings she gained while gambling. Dahlia usually wears a tan jacket with a bright red shirt underneath it. Her pants are black leggings and her shoes are dark brown boots with mud and what is possibly dried blood on them. These increase her height by a few inches. History Early History Dahlia was born to two Sirens on their homeworld, a sweet woman named Sunflower and an abusive, alcoholic man named Dandelion she thought she could change. He spared Dahlia from beatings, but often physically and emotionally hurt her mother. Throughout her childhood, he tried to drill into her the idea that the weak should and must submit to their “betters”. After a particularly bad day, Dandelion went at Sunflower with a knife. Dahlia leapt in front of her mom to defend her, receiving a painful cut on her cheek for it. Unwilling to let her daughter be hurt, she knocked him out with a nearby blunt object. The authorities arrested him, allowing the two to live in peace, but Dahlia would never forget her childhood. It instilled in her a hatred of those who tried control, exploit, and abuse the vulnerable. Years later, she witnessed the Benefactor takeover of the Sirens. Seeing a chance to prevent innocents from being hurt, she planned on going into space to get help, with encouragement from her mother. In the early days of this new regime, she purchased passage to Myrkheim, which she read was a prosperous planet full of heroes and advanced technology. Upon arrival though, she found that it had become a rundown home and meeting place for pirates, criminals, and other unscrupulous characters. Realizing she would need to get off the planet to attain help, she took on several jobs that weren’t always legal, forcing her to alter her moral code. After gaining a reasonable amount of money, she went to one of the most powerful figures on the planet, a Krexxon associate of Fenrir of the Flame named El’ch. A collector of valuable things from across the universe, he had built up quite the negative reputation due to his cruel nature and lack of mercy. Although she didn’t want to deal with him, he was the only ship salesman whose prices weren’t too expensive for her. She purchased a spacecraft built by the Five-Tail Society that he stole from them, which resulted in it being damaged and dirtied. Although not very pretty, Dahlia was proud of the ship because to her it represented an opportunity to save her people. She named it the Sunflower, in honor of her mother. Dahlia was just about to leave the planet with her ship, until she saw El’ch mistreating his robot servant. Noticing that it clearly had feelings and was pained by the abuse, she was unable to ignore the situation and told him to stop hurting the machine. The Krexxon scoffed at this and instructed her to leave before he changed his mind and took his ship back. Unfazed by the threat, Dahlia ran over and grabbed the collector by the arm. He summoned his lackeys to kick her out of the building, but she grabbed a Spitfire blaster pistol off one of his shelves and fended them off with it. In the ensuing gunfight, she was assisted by the rather tall and surprisingly strong robot, who was shocked by her concern for him. Dahlia hopped onto the Sunflower, and invited the robot to come along. He did so, and the two flew out of the building, crashing through the ceiling and disorienting El’ch and his gang for long enough that they wouldn’t be tracked. The robot introduced himself as Reginald, while she told him her name. He asked why she cared about a random machine she didn’t even know, and Dahlia merely told him that "everyone has a right to freedom". She offered to drop him off at the nearest space port, but he was so moved by her kindness that he decided to assist her in her mission to gain support and stop the Benefactors. The two travelled across the galaxy in their ship, getting money through piracy and odd jobs while helping those in need when they could. Over time the two developed a strong friendship and the funds needed to start a rebellion. While at a bar, they heard that “Siren World” had been freed by “some crazy knife chick”. Shocked by this revelation, she returned to Meadow to find that the Sirens had indeed already been released from Benefactor captivity. After visiting her mother and trying for a few days to get back to normal, Dahlia realized that her experiences in space had changed her. No longer did an ordinary, safe life appeal to her, she had grown to become most comfortable as a space pirate and vigilante alongside Reginald. The two went back to the cosmos and are still trying to clean them up...while making a quick buck. Personality Dahlia is charismatic, honorable, and flawed. Like any person, she’s been formed by her experiences. In her case, this means she has a special hatred of those who try to control others. It’s lead her to pursue a life of helping and protecting the innocent from these evil beings. This vehement need to defend people often makes her helpful and heroic, but because of it, she’s also known for poor and hasty decision making. Having gone through much hardship, Dahlia has turned to humor and flirting as a defense mechanism. She often feels uncomfortable truly engaging with people she doesn’t know, which means that while she’s easy to get along with, her lasting friendships and relationships have been few. She’s undoubtedly dedicated to and very protective of the people she has kept in her life though. Life has pushed Dahlia to have flexible morals. She’s often willing to steal, cheat, and lie for a job, though she attempts to direct these dubious behaviors towards those who deserve it. If she thinks someone is evil or will harm people she cares about, she won’t hesitate to attack or even kill them. Any hint of abuse or slavery will send her into a violent rage. Her difficulties have also made her somewhat greedy. This desire to have the easy life she’s never had can make her steal more than she needs or bend her rules on taking only from the immoral. Dahlia’s closest relationship is with her mother, as the two only had each other throughout her childhood. She’d most likely do anything for her mother, and wears her scar as a proud reminder that she stood up for her. Her best friend is Reginald, due to the two forming a tight bond while they worked and lived together. While his logical and proper personality contrasts strongly with hers, the two had common ground because they were both hurt by those who created them. She helped him break free from his miserable life, and he often reels her in when she becomes too dangerous. At the end of the day, they need each other, and would die for one another too. Abilities Dahlia is an average Siren. This grants her the ability to reproduce with almost any species in the universe and also means she has unique pheromones. These make her seem more charming, which often allows her to get out of dangerous situations. Besides these inherent traits, she has a fine but not great physique and all the weaknesses that come with being a regular humanoid. Dahlia is alright in up-close fights, though she relies on utilizing whatever she can rather than any training. As far as skills go, she’s a decent pilot from the experience she’s picked up while doing jobs. The Sunflower, although a bit beat-up, is still a well-made, fast, and durable ship armed with two laser cannons that have a good rate of fire. Her other main piece of equipment is the Spitfire laser blaster she stole from El’ch. This weapon is fast and has destructive potential, but takes a while to recharge after being fired too much. Another strength Dahlia has is that she’s almost always accompanied by Reginald. He was programmed for higher thought so he could be of more use, and has a built-in database that makes him quite knowledgeable in a variety of subjects. In combat, he has long, strong arms and was built with a durable metal. Unfortunately, to instill obedience in him, he was also given pain receptors. Gallery TBA Trivia *Dahlia is effectively a Thorn fan character, as her creator is a big fan of the series. *The character was introduced due to a lack of small-scale cosmic characters in the Fantendoverse. *She was named after a flower. *Inspirations for the character include Jack Sparrow, Han Solo, and Lando Calrissian. *Myrkheim is named after one of the Nine Realms from Norse mythology. This could mean that it's one of the planets that's connected to Yggdrasil, though that hasn't been confirmed. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sirens Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Inora Category:Bisexual Characters Category:2018